1843
Year 1843 (MDCCCXLIII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1843 January - March * February 6 - The Virginia Minstrels perform the first minstrel show (Bowery Amphitheatre, New York City). * February 11 - Giuseppe Verdi's opera I Lombardi premieres in Milan * February 14 - The event that inspired the song Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! is held. * March 15 - Victoria, was founded by the Hudson's Bay Company as a trading post and fort. : [[Wikipedia:SS Great Britain|SS Great Britain]] launch.]] April - June * May 4 - Natal proclaimed a British colony * May 18 - The Disruption of the Church of Scotland took place in Edinburgh * May 22 - The first major wagon train headed for the northwest sets out with one thousand pioneers from Elm Grove on the Oregon Trail. * May 23 - Chile takes possession of the Strait of Magellan. July - September * July 1 **Ulysses S. Grant graduates from West Point 21st from a class of 39. **John J. Peck graduates from West Point 8th from a class of 39. * July 19 - The SS Great Britain is launched from Bristol. * August 15 - Tivoli Gardens, one of the oldest still intact amusement parks in the world, opened in Copenhagen, Denmark. : Tivoli Gardens.]] October - December * October 13 - In New York City, Henry Jones and 11 others found B'nai B'rith (the oldest Jewish service organization in the world). * November 28 - Ka La Ku'oko'a: Hawaiian Independence Day. The Kingdom of Hawai`i was officially recognized by the United Kingdom and France as an independent nation. * December 19 - First publication of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Undated * The world's first commercial Christmas cards are printed by Sir Henry Cole in London. * James Joule quantifies the conversion of work into heat * In Barbados, Samuel Jackman Prescod, is the first black person elected to the Barbados House of Assembly * Danish government re-establishes althing in Iceland as an advisory body * First tunnel under Thames is finished * Argentina supports Rosas of Uruguay and begins a siege of Montevideo * Quaternions are discovered by William Rowan Hamilton. * The Economist is first published. * Bishop's University is founded. * Abbeville is founded by descendants of Acadians from Nova Scotia. * First publication of Edgar Allan Poe's short story The Tell-Tale Heart. Births January - June *January 8 - John H. Moffitt, American politician (d. 1926) *January 10 - Frank James, American outlaw (d. 1915) *January 29 - William McKinley, 25th President of the United States (d. 1901) *April 4 - William Jackson, photographer (d. 1942) *April 15 - Henry James, American writer (d. 1916) *May 21 - Charles Albert Gobat, Swiss politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1914) *June 3 - King Frederick VIII of Denmark (d. 1912) *June 9 - Bertha von Suttner, Austrian writer and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1914) *June 15 - Edvard Grieg, Norwegian composer (d. 1907) *June 30 - Sir Ernest Satow, British diplomat and scholar (d. 1928) July - December *July 7 - Camillo Golgi, Italian physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1926) *July 29 - Johannes Schmidt, German linguist (d. 1901) *August 1 - Robert Todd Lincoln, American statesman and businessman (d. 1926) *August 20 - Christina Nilsson,Swedish operatic soprano (d. 1921) *August 31 - Georg von Hertling, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1919) *November 25 - Henry Ware Eliot, American industrialist, philanthropist and the father of T. S. Eliot (d. 1919) *November 27 - Cornelius Vanderbilt II, American railway magnate (d. 1899) *December 11 - Heinrich Hermann Robert Koch, German physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1910) *''date unknown'' - Owon, Korean painter (d. 1897) *''probable'' - Pierre Lallement, French inventor of the bicycle (d. 1891) Deaths January - June *January 11 - Francis Scott Key, American lawyer and lyricist (b. 1779) *March 21 - Robert Southey, English poet (b. 1774) *March 25 - Robert Murray M'Cheyne, Scottish clergyman (b. 1813) *March 27 - Karl Salomo Zachariae Von Lingenthal, German jurist (b. 1769) *April 15 - Noah Webster, American lexicographer (b. 1758) *April 17 - Samuel Morey, American inventor (b. 1762) *June 1 **William Abbot, English actor (b. 1798) **Marta Riccardo, Spanish writer (b. 1801) *June 6 - Friedrich Hölderlin, German writer (b. 1770) July - December *July 7 - John Holmes, American politician (b. 1773) *July or August - Sequoyah, creator of the Cherokee syllabary (b. around 1767) *December 18 - Thomas Graham, British Governor-General of India (b. 1748) : See also 1843 deaths.